


【云炤】暗潮之下 PWP番外

by A32795018



Category: gujian3
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A32795018/pseuds/A32795018





	【云炤】暗潮之下 PWP番外

>>>

巫炤再次来到海边时，缙云已经在近海等待着他的到来。  
人鱼从远处潜近，从水底窜出来时，极为好看的相貌还是略微震了震巫炤的小心脏。缙云见到巫炤显然很高兴，他半身在水中上下漂浮，一头黑色的长发也似水草般飘荡，与清澈的海水相衬，倒是令人炫目的美景。  
只是巫炤今日却没心情欣赏这些，他不像以往那样是来与缙云共度午后的，只看着人鱼有些疑惑地游近，不明白为何巫炤今天的表情严肃，缙云游到人类附近，潮水就要把他送上岸边。  
“缙云，我今日是来跟你道别的。”人类艺术家叹了口气，他推了推眼镜，无意识遮掩自己的目光，事出无奈，否则他也不想离开这个地方。  
“明天我就会离开这里了。”

此事也是巫炤深思熟虑后的结果，他太清楚自己的扫把星属性了，跟缙云相处的这些日子以来，让他体验到了久违的快乐，但是巫炤不曾也不敢忘记自己身边发生过的事，他命魂过凶，留在他身边的，总归没有好下场。这段日子中，大祸虽没有，小祸已经不断，他已经不想再看到任何祸事降临，也不想看缙云再因为他受伤。  
巫炤一人自责许久，还是决定不再贪恋现在的生活，终归下定决心离开此处安逸的小渔村。

缙云听懂了他说的，却是不干了，只是人鱼能听懂他说些什么，发出的音节却是巫炤听不懂的，他焦躁地在水里游来游去，见巫炤打算转身就走后，一下子就蹦上了岸，用大尾巴绊住了巫炤的脚，不让那名人类离开。  
巫炤吓了一跳，想要挪开脚步继续离开，缙云却是缠着他不让他走了。巫炤突然又觉得有些难过，他很少在人面前流露感情，可能因为缙云不算人类，纯粹的感情反而让巫炤受到了触动。

巫炤弯腰，像是往常那样把人鱼抱起，平时有锻炼臂力习惯的人类抱起缙云不算特别吃力，只是缙云那大尾巴还是有些重，巫炤的小屋就在不远处，他们会在那边好好谈谈。  
缙云坐在床边，身上还挂着海水，而人类拿着布块替他擦干了上半身，嘴里不咸不淡地说着自己的心思，缙云没有认真在听，在他看来，巫炤没有任何自责的必要，他只是看着人类英俊的脸，巫炤微微低头往下擦，束着的低马尾就从后背滑落到身前，连鼻梁上的眼镜都滑下了些。  
“这些日子我过得很开心......我也很喜欢你，缙云。”巫炤细心地给缙云擦干尾巴上的水，缙云的鳞片很漂亮，摸上去还有些冰凉。  
缙云无疑是巫炤所见过的“人”里面最为俊美的一位，他正垂眼听着巫炤的话，睫毛很长，像羽毛似的轻柔又密集，将眼底的侵略悉数藏好，像是收了爪的野兽，一时间也瞧不出威胁性。

“我离开这里也是为了你好。”巫炤说的无非就是藏在心底的话，在他自己眼里他也是个被诅咒的人，“对我好的、我喜欢的人终究会因为我而死。”  
巫炤努力维持着平静的语气，只是句尾仍有些不明显的颤音，“但是我不想你也在我面前死去。”  
缙云听完他说的话之后看起来非常的激动，好看的眉毛拧在了一块，他的眼底充斥着种种复杂情绪，却因无法吐出人言而焦急，他将巫炤摁在床上，不停地蹭着那名艺术家，甚至长着蹼的双手也扯开了巫炤的衬衫，贴上了藏在衣服下的紧窄腰身。  
巫炤也不知道缙云怎么了，他知道缙云能够听懂他的话，只是实在不知道人鱼的语言，缙云有口不能言，他有必须留下巫炤的理由，只是单向沟通始终无法让巫炤明白他想说什么。巫炤想要挣脱缙云起来，人鱼的反应更加激烈，非但不让他起来，还伸舌头去舔巫炤的脸和嘴角。  
巫炤突然被人鱼又蹭又舔的，不知道这是发生了什么，只能猜测道，“你发情了？”

缙云摇了摇头，又点了点头。  
巫炤还是搞不懂，缙云却是无奈了，他的目的只有一个，只是身为人鱼的知识，巫炤作为人类又怎么可能懂，他反而被缙云的回应弄得更加不知所以然。缙云无法，只得假装自己发情，他抓着巫炤的手，又指了指自己的下身，肯定了巫炤的猜想。  
强壮的雄性人鱼正在与他求欢，巫炤在意识到这一点后，有些紧张地屏住了呼吸，实际上他并不是第一次看到缙云发情，但是这一触即发的情况还是第一次。巫炤确实很喜欢缙云，也对缙云心动了，虽然对方不是人类，但至少上半身是人类，而且行为举止和人无异，关键是缙云的相貌，简直直戳巫炤的死穴，让他对这相貌真的毫无抵抗之力。

巫炤也不是没拿过缙云当自己的性幻想对象，只是一是他觉得不现实，他是人，缙云是人鱼，他连缙云身上到底有没有洞能插都搞不清楚，二是他这个人是扫把星，可能会害死缙云，他喜欢缙云，自然也不愿意缙云落得跟他身边的人一样的下场。  
眼下缙云却已经在跟他求欢了，巫炤咬着牙想了半天，硬是没能成功抵抗缙云的眼神，反正他也打算离开这个城市了，离别以前与喜欢的人做一次，这才算毫无遗憾。  
至于到底缙云身上有没有可以容纳他的地方，当然是做了再说。

巫炤俯身与缙云接了吻，他知道的，性事的开端应该由一个美好的吻开始。  
这个吻又实在不行，巫炤没有接吻的经验，更别说对象还是个长着尖牙的人鱼，缙云只会舔他的嘴唇，而巫炤试探性将舌头伸入缙云的嘴里，他要避开那些尖牙，小心地缠上缙云的舌头。这实在太小心翼翼的了，巫炤有些苦不堪言，但是这苦里又沾着蜜，跟缙云接吻无疑使他快乐又沉迷，缙云的手重新搭上了巫炤的身体，属于人鱼的手蹼有些湿冷，在巫炤的腰间流连不断，让酥麻的奇妙感受从巫炤的尾椎窜起。  
这些尖牙可真是磨人，巫炤舔过那尖尖的牙齿，缙云已经不安分地在拍打着尾巴，激动的人鱼将巫炤的舌头给划破了，人类发出小声的呜咽，还没来得及感受到疼痛，人鱼就缠着他的伤口吸个不停，将血腥味全部卷走。被咬破的舌头有些火辣辣的，巫炤正努力忽视舌尖上的疼痛时，他又在这个吻之中尝到了不同的滋味，带着海腥味儿的血盖过了本来浅淡的，巫炤意识到那是什么时，已经被缙云逼迫着咽下了混合两人血液的唾液。缙云故意咬破了自己的舌头，他的手蹼在巫炤的后颈出磨蹭，逼着人类仰头吞咽更多，缙云需要确保他们的血液混合，巫炤甚至因此而被呛到，只好退出了这个吻。  
巫炤显然不明白人鱼的心思，他擦了擦嘴角的唾液，缙云仍然看着他，那双漂亮的眼睛看得巫炤心里一颤，人鱼在等待他的下一步举动，巫炤却有些难堪。巫炤看过的情色片之中可不包括与人鱼做爱，他努力回忆起自己所看过的，似乎一开始都要用嘴——巫炤有些愣住，他瞥向缙云的鱼尾，甚至不确定那里有没有地方可供他插入，只看到人鱼下腹再往下一点的地方微微鼓起，鳞片间裂出了一条缝，巫炤还在犹豫，他抬眼缙云的脸，人类先是因为人鱼俊美的脸而心动了一把，又因为对方眼中的期盼而被不明不白地撩了。   
既然都决定要做了，巫炤干脆一咬牙，凑到那片微微凸起的地方，试探性地伸出舌头舔了一口，缙云就激动地甩了甩尾巴，巫炤能感受到里面藏着的东西鼓得更厉害了，他忍着羞耻感继续舔弄那口子，用灵巧的舌头翻开那层肉膜吸吮。  
“......！”巫炤也没想到缙云的反应那么大，他刚舔开那层肉膜，藏在里面的柱体一下子弹出，饶是巫炤反应很快地躲开，被让那粗大的肉棒擦过他嘴唇，将藏着形状展露一二，若是巫炤张着嘴，想必肉棒的顶端就会直接插入他的嘴里。  
藏在鳞片之下的肉棒比巫炤想象中都大，巫炤不由紧张地咽了咽口水，他握住柱体，发现那物在他手中跳动，然后又胀了两分。人类试探性将顶端含入口中，发现有些含不住，他只能小口地舔，将缙云的肉棒舔得湿漉漉的，才又尝试含入，巫炤努力地侍候着人鱼的阴茎，除了过于粗大以外没什么气味，只是那顶端偶尔流出湿润的淫液会带着些许的腥味，缙云扶着他的后脑勺小幅度地抽动，顶端一直深入到巫炤的喉头，让他有些难受，巫炤无法吞咽唾液，有些淫液混入了唾液里一起从他被磨得发红的嘴角留下，有些又直接流入喉咙，让他差点又被呛到，喉咙因此收缩得更加欢快，吸得缙云更加舒服。  
巫炤的技术生涩得很，毕竟他也是第一次做这样的事，但架不住缙云心中欢喜，光是看到巫炤这样给他口交，都兴奋得随时都想要射出来，心中的喜欢更是掩也掩不住。 巫炤实在撑不住时，又把那肉棒吐了出来，他的手揉搓着藏在肉膜中的囊袋，发现到缙云的肉棒还没完全展现出来时，不由得有些心惊，巫炤沿着柱身上下舔弄，重点照顾了肉棒上的青筋，自己的身体却也开始发热，舔得也更加卖力，巫炤觉得有些不对劲，但又说不上是什么地方，却不曾想到是因为自己吞咽下雄性人鱼体液的关系，隐隐被催发了身体的欲望。   
缙云的眼睛一眨也不眨地盯着巫炤看，深色的肉棒与巫炤白皙俊气的脸相衬比，看着越加淫糜不堪，他伸手解开巫炤束着的马尾，又拿走巫炤戴着的眼镜，露出那双好看的眼睛，巫炤含着缙云的肉棒抬眼看他，眼中有些控诉，散开的发丝有些沾到了巫炤的嘴角，他将披散的长发往耳后别了别，继续忍着干呕的感觉吞吐着口中的巨物，嘴更是被撑得发酸。  
人类一手握着人鱼的肉棒吞吐，另一手却悄悄撸动自己的肉棒，缙云发现了他的动作，被这画面刺激得有些坐不住，巫炤也是迷茫，他帮缙云舔得嘴都酸了，就差麻木了，可缙云还是没有射精的欲望，他刚想着这点，缙云就将肉棒抽出，然后将他往上一抱，勃张的肉棒抵在了巫炤的腿间，不时蹭着他同样勃起的性器。  
巫炤没想到这样反而比自己撸动阴茎还要爽，他小幅度地动着腰，去蹭缙云的手蹼，缙云也摆动着鱼尾，让肉棒在巫炤的腿间抽送，性器流出的液体弄得那里一片湿粘，明明还没开始做什么，却已经变得非常不堪。  
人类先射了出来，他已经太久没有自己解决欲望，在这样的刺激下，他射得比想象中还要快，精液全射在缙云形状完美的腹肌上，这样的认知让巫炤的耳尖有些发红，吸引了缙云的注意力，他将人类的耳朵含入嘴里，微微弓起身体倾向巫炤，边用尖牙磨着巫炤的耳朵，在巫炤夹紧的大腿间冲刺，才在把那片稚嫩皮肤都磨得发红时射了出来。  
巫炤被人鱼的精液糊了一腿，有些沿着腿部流下，有些又因为他的姿势流向了那处隐秘的地方，激起巫炤一身鸡皮疙瘩，他刚想掏纸擦干净，缙云又使力调了个姿势，让巫炤趴在他的身上。  
缙云欣喜地亲吻着人类的下巴，手却不安分地将自己射出的精液涂抹在巫炤的后穴上，按压后轻轻探入，缙云的手指因为长着蹼，只能插入顶端，他抓着巫炤的手，蹭着那人类的身体，示意对方自己去扩张后穴。巫炤被情欲冲昏的脑袋这才清醒一些，羞耻心也同样回笼，他还没想好要当下面那方，缙云倒是替他决定了，巫炤心想他这样也算是负了缙云，也就让那人鱼一次算了，也不知道以后还有没有见面的机会。巫炤现在也算是骑虎难下，两人都是箭在弦上，与其扭扭捏捏的，倒不如一咬牙，真自己给自己扩张了。巫炤心里倒是无奈，他是真没想到都愿意当下面的那方了，还需要自己扩张来让缙云进入，这就像是将自己料理了请人用餐似的难堪，缙云倒是一直都处于亢奋的状态，看人类趴在他身上润滑后穴。  
临时起意的性爱并没有充足的准备，用的润滑还是缙云的精液，巫炤选择放空脑袋不愿意去细想，只是机械性地用手指抽送着自己的后穴，以用来容纳人鱼的性器，在巫炤被迫舔着人鱼的手蹼时，他的全部注意力都放在已经放入了三指的后穴中——甚至在缙云将手蹼放到他面前让他舔舐的前几秒钟，巫炤並沒有意识到自己在做些什么，他只是脑内一直在确认紧窄的后方到底能不能容纳缙云的东西。  
再次勃起的缙云也等急了，他的鱼尾不断地拍打着床面，像是在忍耐，又像在催促，人鱼的喉咙发出了一连串的古怪声音，像是某种野兽发出的警告，磨磨蹭蹭的人类才直起身，扶着人鱼的阴茎慢慢进入他的身体。

巫炤一直认定自己才是这场性事中主导的那方，平时总被他抱来抱去的人鱼在巫炤眼里不过也是被宠爱的伴侣，他自动骑在缙云的腹部，将抵在他臀部上的肉棒缓缓纳入。巫炤刚开始做就有些后悔，粗粗润滑过的后穴要容纳缙云的阴茎还是有些吃力，才纳入一个顶端，巫炤就觉得撑得厉害，仿佛那从未被人进入过的地方将要被撕裂。  
缙云看起来却比他还要难受，人鱼扣着巫炤的腰，又不敢使劲，他想要将自己完全挤入那温暖紧致的地方，又舍不得伤害巫炤，只是一遍遍亲吻着巫炤的胸膛，看那人类艰难地上下动腰，才又将阴茎吞入了多一截。也所幸人鱼的肉棒溢出不少淫液，润湿了让巫炤的动作也比开始时流畅许多，不再寸步难行。

人鱼的肉棒已经从裂口处完全探出，巫炤却不能全部吞下，只得双腿跪在人鱼的两侧，缓慢地动着腰，他夹得缙云发出粗喘，自己却除了被撑得难受以外，没有获得任何快感，巫炤知道男人后穴也有快感的开关，只是做起来可比看色情片要困难得多，色情片里面被操干的男性被肏得淫叫不断，他只像是在服务缙云。  
巫炤动得有些疲惫，显然的，他也不觉得这有多舒服，所以巫炤放慢了自己的动作，俯身正盯着他看的人鱼。乖巧地忍耐着欲望的人鱼看起来太可爱了，巫炤不客气地抚摸着缙云腹部的肌肉，巫炤自己虽然也有健身，但练出来的跟缙云的就是不太一样，他感受到对方腹部藏着的力量感，内心也有些惊叹，想必在海中遨游甩动鱼尾，需要用到的腰部力量自然是巫炤这种健身房训练所不能相比的。  
巫炤满意于自己掌控的现况，他得意忘形地俯下身亲了亲缙云的耳鳍。

一直温顺地看着他的人鱼在耳鳍被亲吻后突然暴起，巫炤只看着那张开的耳鳍跟扇子似的微微收缩两下——他还没反应过来就被人鱼压在了身下。本来插在巫炤后穴中的肉棒因为他们的动作而滑出，巫炤伏在床上，还不明白刚才发生了什么，就感觉到自己的臀缝上多了什么沉甸甸的，缙云将那粗大的肉棒放在他的臀缝上磨蹭。这蹭得巫炤头皮发麻，他企图挪动身体，又被人鱼给固定住了，缙云蹭够了，他又用那沾着淫液的肉棒贯穿了巫炤，将年轻的艺术家牢牢地钉在床上。  
缙云抽插的速度可比巫炤自己动的时候快多了，还能操到不一样的地方去，巫炤好几次想要直起腰，又被磨过那一点而软了下去。在完全被压制、又是如此羞耻的姿势下，巫炤总算意识到自己正被雄性生物侵犯的事实，他看不到缙云的脸，身体感觉到了只有雄性的侵略，冰冷的鳞片在他的臀部上磨蹭，又粗又热的肉棒却撞得那么深，像是要把他的内脏撞得七零八落。  
巫炤不得不承认，这样被雄性摁着操的感觉比他自己动起来要舒服多了，缙云准确无误地找到了他的敏感点，他们的身体契合得完全不像是初次交合。巫炤被顶到那点时就会反射性弓起背，然后又因为快感而塌下，汹涌的欲望将他完全击溃，年轻又天真的艺术家甚至不清楚为何男人臣服在另一个男人身下也能拥有那么强烈的快感——这是巫炤从未体验过的，也没人告知他竟是這種滋味。  
在巫炤认知到自己的性向以后，他确实也像普通的青春期男生那样，透过偷看一些色情片来确认自己的欲望所在，巫炤也会自渎，他做得不多，但想象中他从来都是居于上位，也不曾想象过挨操的那方会是什么滋味，却不知道他第一次开荤便是尝了个透。  
“......等一下！”巫炤察觉到不对劲的时候，想要叫停，但是缙云却像是没听到一样，他那双长着蹼的双手扣在巫炤的腰上，肏得一次比一次重，次次都撞到让巫炤不安的那点上。

巫炤的手在床上乱抓，下身被干得酸麻不堪，这快感让他难以置信，比他自己动的时候舒服太多了，过激的快感像是浆糊般把他的脑袋给糊住，每次开口也不知道在说些什么，在他意识到自己发出的声音多么羞耻以后，巫炤咬住了自己的手指，另一手在身后乱挥，想要阻止缙云。  
人鱼的牙齿落在他的后颈时，巫炤忍不住颤了颤身体，他知道那牙齿多么锋利，若是缙云想要，随时能够摧毁他脆弱的部分，缙云的身体一顿，人鱼感受到那小洞忽然把他吸得更紧了，这让他有点受不了，低吼一声撞得更加用力，次次都撞到臀部上，把紧实的臀肉都撞得晃动。  
雄性人鱼尽情地掠夺着自己的猎物，甚至因为少了在海中的阻力，他的下身能摆动地又快又重，巫炤在人鱼身下被肏得不断啊啊呻吟，他并非不想压抑，只是惊人的快感占领了他的脑袋，合上嘴的力气都没有了，更别说发软的双腿，倒像个真正的雌性一般被压在身下侵犯。  
“缙云......停、停下来......唔、”巫炤能说出的话也是断断续续，其中揉入了发哑的呻吟，非但起不了任何的阻拦作用，还让身后的缙云听得心里发痒，操得越加用力，这一切都超出了巫炤的控制范围。  
缙云嗅着伴侣身上的味道，鱼尾不断耸动，巫炤把他夹得太爽了，那被肏开的小穴又湿又热，肉棒抽出时还会带出黏白的水，沾在被操得红肿的穴口，异常情色。

巫炤以为自己将要死去，人鱼的性器如同利刃，在他的体内肆意冲撞，属于缙云过粗的肉棒撑满了巫炤的后穴，每次抽送都蹭过层层肉壁，进入到让他都觉得恐惧的深处去。这实在太过分了，巫炤这么想着，他的后穴被肏得黏黏糊糊的，肠肉却不知耻地咬着侵入者，企图获取更多的快感，让他的意识完全被毁去。  
人鱼贪婪地盯着自己的猎物，他心中的贪妄比任何人更甚，缙云喜欢巫炤照顾他的模样，也喜欢巫炤像现在这样被肏得一塌糊涂，只能依靠他的模样，缙云不断索取着命定伴侣的身体，却怎么也不觉得足够，恨不得把伴侣带回海底，像是宝藏般藏起来。

方才已经射过一轮的关系，两人都是异常持久，这样那样地折腾了好长一段时间，在巫炤看来时间长得还有些折腾人了，他连休息一会儿再继续的权利都没有，感觉后颈都快被缙云咬破皮了还无法结束。  
满溢的快感占领了巫炤身体的每个细胞，快感尤其集中在下腹，缙云抓着他的两只手腕，将手臂扣在身后，完全剥夺他自我慰藉的能力。巫炤咬着床单，生理泪水模糊了他的视线，他的呻吟变得模模糊糊的，觉得自己没办法承受更多了，可缙云不会放过他，撞得交合处是啪啪作响，本来还剩下小半截的柱身也被肏软了的穴纳入，人鱼整根抽出又狠狠顶入，顶得人类下腹酸软不堪，还以为自己将被干到失禁。  
在巫炤被硬生生操到射出来时，他真以为自己被雄性干失禁了，平时骄傲又自矜的人哪能接受这一点，脑袋还一片空白，眼睛却已经看向了床单，上面只有他射出的精液。知道自己并没有丢人的巫炤松了一口气，汗水流入他的眼中，缙云正亲吻着他的后颈，吻去那一片薄汗，人鱼尚未发泄，他因为痉挛收缩的肠道而发出舒服的叹息，被伴侣夹得很是舒爽。

巫炤被翻过身来的时候，整个人都是软的，一双长腿被搭在缙云的鱼尾上，那人鱼却像个大型犬类般缠着他接吻，巫炤被吻得难受，想要推开也推不开。在缙云再度插入那抱经蹂躏的肉穴时，巫炤被刺激得反射性想要躲避，实际上却只能仰起头接受极具侵略性的吻，任由又粗又大的肉屌再次肏开红肿的小洞，继续被人鱼压在身下交配。  
肉穴被肏得噗滋噗滋作响，也不知带出了多少淫水，巫炤被肏得那是欲仙欲死，睁着的眼睛像是在看俊美的人鱼侵犯他，又像是已经被操得失神，什么也看不进去了。巫炤已经完全放弃逃离这粗暴的插干，一旦被缙云发现他有想要逃离的欲望，就会被抓回身下一顿狠操，进入狩猎状态的人鱼在巫炤身上留下了各种痕迹也不知餍足，他强韧的腰动得厉害，不仅把人类可怜的臀部撞得发红，连床都被他交合的动作晃得吱呀作响，听起来随时就要散架。  
缙云咬着巫炤的喉结，他努力不让自己伤害伴侣，却忍不住在那精壮的人类躯体之上驰聘，变着各种角度深入地肏那穴，故意抵到最深处，再感受肠肉痉挛着绞紧他的滋味。巫炤被肏得有些怨气，又不得不否认这确实舒服得不像话，只是人鱼操他的力道太过分了，好像要把穴都肏烂似的用力，虽然爽是爽了，但巫炤下身酸软一片，感觉都快废了，一双长腿也失了力气，在滑溜溜的鱼尾上挂也挂不住，只能被摁开大腿操。  
缙云有些难以压抑的兴奋，他很清楚巫炤是多么优秀的雄性，但是这般强大的雄性也雌伏在他的身下，作为他一个人的雌性任由他索取侵略，这样的认知使得人鱼更加难以自拔，韧长的鱼尾时不时拍打着床板，操弄的力道更是毫不留情。  
后背式的姿势虽然也不错，但是显然能够看到巫炤被操干的脸能够让缙云更加兴奋，他望着平时英俊的人类被肏得露出隐忍又淫乱的模样，巫炤本来整齐束在脑后的长发散乱，有些因为汗水而贴在他的脸颊与身上，那双眼睛也毫无焦距地望着缙云，偶尔眼中好不容易找回一丝清明，被缙云几下深顶又给撞散了，他被肏得微张着嘴也不自知，没来得及吞咽的唾液都沿着嘴角流了出来。  
缙云第一次见巫炤露出这般模样，也是兴奋得瞳孔微缩，他扣着巫炤的下巴，将那些流到下巴处的唾液全部舔掉，又沿着下巴舔回巫炤的嘴唇。  
缙云摆了摆自己有力的鱼尾，又低头亲吻了巫炤的额头，肉棒因为他俯身的动作又埋得太深了，缙云听到巫炤低声叫了他的名字，嘶哑得几乎听不见，贴着缙云鱼尾的腿肚子直颤抖。  
但是直到巫炤没力气离开为止，人鱼都不会停下，他不能让巫炤走，只能以自己的方式留下巫炤，不能让自己命定的伴侣因为这样的误会离开他。  
——强壮的人鱼对着完全缓不过来的人类又开启了新一轮的掠夺。

 

——FIN。


End file.
